This invention relates generally to drumming apparatus, and more particularly to auxiliary apparatus attachable to a drum, such as a tom-tom, for tensioning and releasing multiple strands that co-act with the drum head to produce desired acoustic effects.
There is need for an improved, simple, effective throw-off device that a drummer may use to quickly tension and/or release strands, such as metal wires, that are used adjacent a drum head to produce certain distinctive acoustic effects, upon beating a drum, as for example a tom-tom drum.
More particularly, there is need for an adjustment that will easily and compactly allow adjustable tensioning of such strands, for tuning of the desired acoustic effects. There is also need for adjustable tensioning of such strands at selected maintained levels.